Sumira Uzumaki
| image = | birthdate = December 10 | age = | gender = Female | height = | weight = | blood type = | hometown = Eigakure | homecountry = Land of Focus | affiliation = Eigakure | previous affiliation = | occupation = | previous occupation = | team = | previous team = | partner = | previous partner = | clan = Uzumaki Clan | family = Aiyuri (Grandmother) Kanmi Uzumaki (Mother) Raido X (Father) Eihei Uzumaki (Sister) Shenron Uzumaki (Half-Brother) Rayuga (Half-Brother) Akākato Uzumaki (Half-Sister) Suiren Nakano (Half-Sister) Shirokaze Nakano (Half-Sister) Ameko Aoki (Half-Sister) Ameya Aoki (Half-Sister) Shinrai Uzumaki (Half-Sister) Ameryuu Aoki (Half-Brother) Amerai Aoki (Half-Brother) Ayumu Aoki (Half-Brother) Rentaro (Half-Brother) Takashi Ringo (Nephew) Satori Uzumaki (Niece) Kizui Uzumaki (Nephew) Masumi Uzumaki (Niece) Nagisa Kantoku (Niece) Kenzou Kantoku (Nephew) | rank = Jōnin | classification = Sage | reg = | academy = 10 | chunin = 12 | jonin = 19 | kekkei = Lava Release | tota = | beast = | hiden = | nature = Lava Release Fire Release Earth Release | jutsu = Sage Mode Revitalization Technique Adamantine Sealing Chains Sage Mode — Transformation Lava Release: Scorching Stream Rock Technique Lava Release: Melting Apparition Technique | tools = }} is a kunoichi of Eigakure. A late addition to the brood, she was sired from a rekindled flame between her mother and father after they were reunited. The laws of life and death rewritten by the one who plotted their demise. Nevertheless, she would be carried in a time of great madness as her older sister fought to reclaim her identity while defeating hundreds of copies. By the time Sumira was born however, the world was quiet once more. Allowing a wild child to stray in their midst. Regardless, her rambunctious temperament proved a point of endearment for her loved ones. Later she would obtain the status of Sage with the help of her sister Suiren. A woman with a persistent travel bug, she would ultimately take her eager "baby sis" on her adventures despite the protests of her child's parents. Among the discoveries they made was stumbling upon the home of dragons while visiting another continent. Nearly burnt to a crisp when the mystic entities took an interest in the little girl next to Suiren. Sensing her potent but dormant affinity, they would take her in and begin teaching her their ways. Watching the fearless little child experiment as her reserves matched well with the power she was learning to master. Background A new age meant the heralding of a new child. Dreams deferred no longer as a fractured engagement was pieced together once more. Two long lost lovers who finally had the freedom to rekindle their flame, no longer worrying about external forces. For they had dealt with such issues as a family using the combined might of their own and allied nations. Ready to wage another war against the dead as they weren't allowed to rest in peace. Regardless, that was past now. The child that developed in her womb to precedent. Not that she could ignore the unborn baby, filled with a ferocious energy that was demonstrated in constant movement. Eager to leave its first home and enter the world that awaited outside. Such vigor proved infectious, as mother and child traversed the village and the greater land, unwilling to "sit down" despite several attempts by her family members to convince her otherwise. Kanmi would continue on, teaching her unborn little one about everything she saw, feeling the child still as if listening to its mother's voice. Ultimately encouraging the woman to continue as she laid everything out in depth. Finding her own classroom as she murmured to the attentive ears. Though fully aware that her mother was more than capable of handling anything sent her way, the oldest would tail her discreetly, seeking to protect her beloved mom and the newest addition to the stable. Part of her still retained the memory of Kanmi's death at the hands of her father's evil twin and Ei would be damned if she allowed that to happen on her watch. So she would maintain this vigil for the duration of Kanmi's pregnancy. Perhaps waiting for when the baby would decide the time had come. That time would arrive sooner than expected. One moment Kanmi would be humming to her swollen belly, rife with expectations. The next moment she would see the ground rise to meet her. Ready to fall into its embrace she would find familiar hands encircling her instead. A response was cut off as the contractions began in earnest, impatient now as if sensing just how close the world was. While initially tempted to move herself and her mother elsewhere, the sudden start of birthing banished such thoughts from Eihei's mind. It would be too risky given what was occurring. Then again, she had never been a midwife in her life, and she didn't feel as if it were her place to tell Kanmi how to give birth. After all, she had birthed Eihei. Shaking her head from the weirdness of the situation, the Root-nin willed herself into focus, her mother's grunts and growls signaling a long road ahead. Willing two clones into existence, they would separate from her before returning to the village, seeking to out help and other family members. However, any further time to ponder was diminished upon hearing her mother's scream followed by a fire-breath that made the very air boil. Yes, perhaps it was best that they weren't in an enclosed environment. Eihei doubted that the hospital would withstand her mother's labor. Willing herself to calm once more, Eihei began coaching Kanmi through the act, receiving withering retorts that sounded familiar to her ear. Maybe she had hurled the same retorts during her pregnancy. Nevertheless, she would conveniently forget such truths as the first of the bunch arrived with others not too far behind. She hardly noticed their presence as the first part of the baby emerged, a head already covered in locks shaded with the ubiquitous red. There was no denying her origins. Another stream of flames that scorched the atmosphere, making it clear that only a select few would be able to remain close. Taking the position of midwife, she would sit in wait. For one in such a hurry, the child took its sweet time. Slowly but surely emerging bit by bit with not a care in the world. With one last heave that made the ground underneath her burn, the child was loosed, landing in Eihei's waiting arms, only to be nearly dropped as she yelped. The child was burning up, even as it appeared normal, registering at a temperature well above normal if not considerably unhealthy for any person, child or otherwise.... Personality Appearance Abilities As the daughter of the House of X dynasty and child of looming figures [[Raido X|'Dark Slayer']] and [[Kanmi Uzumaki|'Rising Sun']], her inherited prowess was unquestioned. This was made apparent by rigorous instruction from both parents as they used their vast stores of knowledge to find abilities corresponding to Sumira's personality and interests. Eventually connecting her high-octane temperament to the intensive and her fiery nature to the affinity of several family members: Fire Release. She has since become a notable practitioner of both, eventually incorporating their versatility with her own ability. After attaining sagehood following the two of them stumbling upon the land of dragons, she would add this to her growing repertoire, becoming a highly capable and skilled kunoichi of Eigakure. Fūinjutsu Senjutsu Taijutsu Nintaijutsu Trivia *Her appearance is based on the magnificent Rindō Kobayashi from Shokugeki no Souma for sagehood and Ganessa Roland from Freezing for childhood. Lastly, Murata Himeko from Honkai Impact represents her adulthood. Category:Achlus's Manifested Reality